


Straight To Video

by PizzaIsTheAnswer



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Dildos, Gabe mentions giraffe porn?, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of some squicky porn things?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Star Brendon, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Spencer has a porn problem basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaIsTheAnswer/pseuds/PizzaIsTheAnswer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's an amateur porn star, Spencer has a porn problem. Awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight To Video

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter story, based on a conversation I had with tumblr used confessyourprayers. Hope you enjoy! :)

_Friday night._

Spencer's favorite night of the week.

Because some saucy little minx named Brendon, hosted an online sex show that night. He wasn't too intense, never did any of Spencer's squicks.

No fisting, no double penetration or anything that could be harmful, and he was fucking gorgeous. Long, lean and pale legs, shaggy, sorta emo-ish hair and the cutest little nipples Spencer had ever seen. Pink and round and perfect.

His fascination with the amateur porn star was a bit odd, but Spencer didn't care. Who  _wouldn't_  fall for that cute-ass little man?

Anyways, it was Friday night, and Spencer was doing his usual thing, spending some personal time with his hand and computer screen, when...

 

_Oh shit._

He  **came**  on his keyboard. Fuck, this was never gonna work right again. Spencer scrambled for paper towels, and in the process, tripped over a shoe and spilled  _water_  on his keyboard, it  _definitely_ wouldn't work now. Spencer sighed in disappointment and stood back up, moving to wipe off what he could, closing the lid and shoving the broken laptop into the darkest corner of his closet, he could find (somewhere with those old panties he bought in 10th grade, but he doesn't like to talk about it.) He threw on an old, faded  _Queen_ shirt and jeans, and looked at his watch. It was only seven, that second-hand electronics shop was probably still open. _  
_

* * *

_"Hey-yo, Spence! What can I do ya for?"_ Gabe, the owner of  _Gabe's Second-Hand Electronics_  greeted.

 _"I need a new laptop, my old one...saw some things it shouldn't have, let's just say."_ Spencer replied.

_"Ah, giraffe porn, I've been there, mi amigo."_

Spencer made a face to himself.  _Giraffe porn?_  What kinda guy did Gabe peg him for? Oh shit, pegging, he forgot that one... Maybe Spencer actually  _was_  a freak.

Gabe disappeared into the stock room, reappearing seconds later with a boxed laptop. 

_"We have this one, some emo kid brought it in earlier. Said his name was Brandon or something. I dunno. You want it?"_

Spencer checked it out, it was a pretty nice computer, not too scratched, looked barely used.

_"How much?"_

_"$350."_

Spencer sighed, he  _really_  didn't need to be spending that much on a laptop, he needed like, food and shit. 

But, he also really wanted his porn collection kept to himself, and  _not_  broadcast on the public library computers.

 _"I'll take_  it."Spencer replied, handing Gabe the money and snatching the computer, running out of the store and back to his dorm.

* * *

Spencer arrived at his dorm, worming back out of his clothes and into his chair, practically tearing the laptop from the box and turning it on. He was greeted by the icon of, what looked like, some emo kid's Myspace profile picture from 2006.

 _"What the fuck?"_   Spencer wondered aloud.

Shit, there was also a password.

 _"Now, what would some lame wannabe emo kid use as a password?"_ Spencer thought.

"FOBRoxMiSox07" Spencer typed. All the emo kid's used that, back in the day. Hell, even Spencer used to use that.

The password worked, the computer let him in, and Spencer decided it was time to celebrate with some rimming porn.  _Oh yeah._

Spencer went to click on the Google Chrome icon, because really, who the  _fuck_  uses Internet Explorer, when he noticed that Sony Vegas was open. Spencer's curiosity got the best of him and he clicked on it, greeted by, what appeared to be someone shoving something pink up their ass. 

_Whoa, whoa, whoa._

Spencer was all for ass play, but he was gay, and that  _definitely_  looked like a girl. The ass cheeks were just too round to be a boys...

That is, until he clicked play and the camera panned up.

_Holy fuck. It was him._

It was  _Brendon._

 


End file.
